beautyofthedarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Braden Lansing
Braden Christopher Lansing '''(a.k.a. '''Ivan Kramer) is the older brother of Jesse Lansing, and the biological father of Tristan Parker. Early Life Braden Christopher Lansing was born in St. Louis, Missouri in 1989. When he was five, his mother took him as she left his father and younger brother. They quickly went broke after his mother spent a majority of their money on drugs and alcohol. She was eventually lured into prostitution by a pimp who promised them a better life; however things took a turn for the worse when her pimp began to both physically and sexually abuse Braden and his mother. She eventually escaped with Braden, but was unfortunately shot one night trying to protect her son after her pimp tracked her down. Braden was then taken in by his mother's pimp and groomed to become a leader of the prostitution ring. Sometime over the years, Braden had begun to develop an addiction to sex. He also had tracked his family down only to learn that they were wealthy and successful without him or his mother. Years later, Braden was now on his own and in charge of a multi-million dollar prostitution ring. He had sex with his prostitutes and often dated some of them. When he began to question what would happen to his fortune, he decided that he should obtain an heir. When he deemed his girls "unfit" to carry his heir, his close friend and recruiter Charlotte Wright suggested that Emery be used. She told him that Emery was best friends with his brother and that Jesse would be devastated to see anything happen to her. Now entertaining the thought of torturing his brother, he agreed that Emery would be the carrier of his heir. However, knowing that he could not abduct her without questions, he decided that he would isolate her and then attack. On the evening the assault was to take place, Braden discreetly followed Emery in his car. He then got out of the car and approached Emery. When she wasn't looking, he grabbed her. He then dragged her into the back of his van, blindfolded and handcuffed her, raped her and then let her go. When he learned that he had indeed gotten her pregnant, he waited patiently for the moment that he could claim his child. However, things took a turn when Charlotte notified Braden that Emery had fled town. Outraged, Braden did everything he could to track her down. He indeed knew where she was quickly, and recruited an old business partner in his aid of finding her. Noel hired Emery immediately at his gentlemen's club and had taken a fascination to her. Over the course of a few years, Braden laid low so not to arouse suspicion. However, when he learned that Jesse and Emery had reunited, Braden restarted his mission to claim his child. He threatened and blackmailed Emery until she finally agreed to meet with him. He was instead caught and arrested. In The Novels |-|The Beauty of the Dark= Braden |-|Where There Is Light= Braden Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Appearances Name First *'Braden' is a masculine name of... Middle *'Christopher' is a masculine name of... Last *'Lansing' is a surname of... Trivia *The amount of time that passes before he encounters Emery again is about the same amount of time that Jesse doesn't make contact with Emery either. *He has diagnosed with sexual addiction. It is assumed that his early sexual abuse and exposure to the sex industry that this caused his addiction. *He knew where Emery was all along but decided to torture her by harassing and threatening her as payback for running away. *When Braden moved to Amherst in search of his estranged father and brother, he met Charlotte Wright, and once he knew he was going to get revenge on Jesse, he decided to use Charlotte, who was Jesse's now-ex. She told him that Emery was Jesse's pride and joy, and so he used her to hurt Jesse instead. Quotes Tropes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Beauty of the Dark Characters Category:Where There Is Light Characters Category:Lansing Family Category:Parents Category:Incarcerated